dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Turn of the Tables
is the three hundred sixth chapter of Dragon Ball Z and the five hundredth overall chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Summary Buu wants to make this fight quick, because of Gotenks' time limit. Gohan thinks Buu was right to absorb Piccolo as well. Gohan kicks at Buu, but Buu catches his leg. Gohan tries with the other leg, but Buu grabs that as well, and Gohan is just hanging there. Gohan shoots a blast with his hand, but Buu leans his head back and dodges it. From there, Buu sends his forelock up between his own legs, so that it grabs Gohan around the neck. He then drags Gohan between his legs, so that Gohan and Buu are now back to back. Buu then faces backwards and punches Gohan off into the distance, followed by a huge blast, but Gohan just barely manages to jump out of the way. Buu flies over to Gohan, and taunts him, which angers Gohan. Gohan flies at Buu with a kick, but Buu dodges it by leaning back. He leans so far back that he does a complete somersault, kicking Gohan up into the air. Buu then fires Gotenks' Rapid-Fire Super Donuts, tying Gohan up, and Boo laughs, asking what if feels like to be done in by a friend's technique. In the Sacred World of the Kai, Goku thinks Gohan will be killed for sure. Old Kai says he hadn't calculated this would happen, and tells Goku to go help. Goku says he can't go back to the living world anymore. Old Kai realizes this, and says he'll give his own life so that Goku can live. Kibito protests giving his life to a mortal, but the old man says Majin Buu will certainly come here otherwise. Supreme Kai volunteers instead, but Old Kai says he's still young, while he only has about a thousand years left. Buu prepares to use another of their techniques, the Kamehameha, and Gohan breaks free of the donuts just in time to dodge it. Boo is annoyed at his persistence. Meanwhile, back in the Other World, King Yemma comments that he had left this particular soul alone just in case something like this were to happen, and since it has, he's gone and even given him a body again. King Yemma instructs him to go to Earth and help, and he’ll have Fortuneteller Baba take him there. Baba understands. Vegeta smirks, thinking it's funny they'd ask a villain like him to help, even if he only provides a faint hope of defeating Majin Buu. Old Kai says farewell, and then keels over. Goku's halo disappears as he is alive again, and he promises not to waste this life. Old Kai suddenly sits up again, sporting a halo, saying to hurry so that he hasn't died in vain. Meanwhile, Buu continues mocking Gohan's persistence to live. Characters Battles *Gohan (Potential Unleashed) vs. Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed) Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters